Beso inesperado
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Bridgette besó a Félix. Él huyó, no se lo esperaba, tampoco lo que sucedió por eso.


Suspiró por treceava vez en un minuto. Un nuevo record de como sentirse mucho peor a comparación de hace un rato. Bridgette se desparramo contra la mesa de su pupitre. Y se llevó las manos a su cara, tapándola.

"Me odia"

Dice en su mente, sus dedos dejan abertura y ve el asiento vacío enfrente de ella.

— Claro, que lo hace.

Argumenta su propia voz, ahogada en su pena. Cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos a su pelo mientras apoya la barbilla en la mesa. Muy arrepentida por besarlo. Bueno, realmente no se arrepiente. Pero si el precio de ese beso, es no verlo más. Incluido su odio y su indiferencia. No quería. Sí, eso más o menos siempre lo obtenía, pero ella siente que después de eso. Va a ser peor. Félix de verdad la iba a odiar.

"¡Ahhhh!"

Grito en silencio despeinándose su cabello. Si pudiera volvería el tiempo atrás ¿Por qué si lo veía que excusa podría decirle de lo que se atrevió a hacer? y si le preguntaba porque lo beso... ¿Que podría responderle?

La respuesta seria porque quiso. Esa sería la respuesta. Porque desde hace mucho tiempo deseo besarlo y simplemente no pudo contenerse. Lo atrajo de su camisa y lo beso. Como deseaba hacerlo, como se lo venía imaginando hace tiempo.

El probar sus labios es lo que mas quería porque lo amaba, de tal forma que cada vez que lo veía se olvidaba como respirar. Pero él no lo hacía. Y eso es lo mismo como obligarlo.

"Me odia"

Vuelve a repetir. Hundida en su miseria recordando la cara que había hecho cuando se apartó y luego como había huido, dejándola sola.

— Sí.

Afirma. Siendo esa la razón de porque no vino a la escuela, ya que seguramente no quería ni verla.

Al rato niega con la cabeza. Tratando de apartar esos pensamientos para intentar concentrarse en lo que está escribiendo la profesora y esas operaciones que no sabe cuándo apareció... ¿No estuvo debatiendo solo unos minutos?

Suspiro y comenzó a copiar rápidamente. Y mientras lo hacía, al menos, por un momento se olvidaba de Félix.

...

"¡Ah! ¡Félix!"

Grito internamente. Este estaba al pie de las escaleras de la institución, quien ella ya estaba planeando tirarse de un costado de las mismas para no encontrárselo.

"¡No!"

Se dijo al ver que la había notado y la miraba fijamente. Esperando que baje y lo confirmo cuando le hizo una seña. Ella bajo lo más despacio que podía con un frio recorriendo por toda su piel.

— Tenemos que hablar —Espetó fríamente, cruzando los brazos.

— Ahora no puedo, mejor ¿Qué te parece? ¿Otro día? —Sonrió e intentó pasar a su lado, pero inmediatamente la tomó del antebrazo.

— ¡Ahora! —Firme como su agarre— Vamos a hablar de lo que paso ayer.

— ¿Que paso ayer? —Félix la miro irritado— Yo no recuerdo...

— ¡No te hagas la estúpida! —Molesto—Ayer tú, t-tu... —Empezando a trabarse— Tu, tú me b-be... —Al sentir que no podía pronunciar esa palabra. Calló— ¡Tú sabes lo que hiciste!

Bridgette se asustó y comenzó a repetir disculpas: ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname!

Pidiendo con la cabeza baja mirando sus pies y si no funcionaba ya estaba preparada para lanzarse a las piernas de Félix y rogarle que la perdone.

— Yo no quería... bueno si quería —Confesó con una risita— Pero de verdad que no quería hacerlo de ese modo —Levanto la mirada y vio su ojos que estaban puestos en ella— No era mi intención tomarte del cuello de la camisa y plantarte ese beso, pero, pero no pude resistirme ¡Lo siento! Si hay alguna forma de que me perdones...

— ¡Cállate! —Demandó— ¡Ya cállate! No vine a escuchar tus disculpas sin sentido.

Bridgette se asustó por eso, imaginándose _otra_ razón.

— ¡Por favor! —Anunció suplicando— No me digas que me mantenga alejada de ti, no me digas que me odias y no quieres volver a verme...

— ¡Tampoco eso, tonta! —Gritó enojado— Eso te lo digo siempre y no me haces caso. ¿Por qué querría repetirlo?

— ¿Entonces... que quieres? —Preguntó sin imaginarse otro motivo.

— Y-yo... —Tragó saliva ¿Por qué le era tan difícil?— Luego de que me b-b-be...b-bes...

— Te bese —Le ayudo provocando que el aludido frunza el ceño y asienta.

— Si, eso y después yo me fui.

— Si —Asintiendo— Hiciste una cara de espanto y corriste como si fuera el exorcista.

— ¡Déjame hablar! —Replicó molesto de que le interrumpiera para argumentar— Yo... la razón de que me fuera ¡Agh! Yo, y-yo me horroricé...

— Sé que no imaginabas, ni quería que te besara, pero tampoco ser tan... ¡Tan honesto! —Refuto sintiéndose como si la hubieran golpeado en el rostro— Y eso ya lo sabía por tu expresión y mas cuándo huiste.

— No, no por ti... —Deteniéndose. Sus ojos se agrandaron y lo miró. Esperando que siga hablando— Sino por mí, me horrorice porque sentí, sentí algo.

— ¿Algo?

— Algo raro —Agregó— Jamás, pero nunca pensé que iba a decir esto— Félix miró avergonzado hacia otro lado. Sus mejillas ya empezaban a encenderse— Bridgette... yo...yo...yo... y-yo creo que...

El dio un paso avanzando hacia ella. Bridgette no podía moverse ni reaccionar aun cuando se acercaba cada vez más y más. Hasta que Félix tomo el cuello de su blusa y la atrajo hacia él. Donde la beso. Un beso que expresaba que le gustaba. Que Bridgette le gustaba. Sí, porque ese algo que sintió cuando ella lo beso, eso raro, era amor.


End file.
